


Santa 2 Electric Boogaloo

by Square_n_Fair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Stabbing, blood ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/pseuds/Square_n_Fair
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Santa 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



Hey surprise I made you another gift!


End file.
